In a variety of situations in which television content is transmitted digitally, there can be a significant delay that occurs when switching from one source of video to another. Typically, the delay occurs while changing a television channel, but the delay also may occur when starting a new video stream in a number of situations. The delay depends on the specific situation, such as the type of video compression, the network bandwidth, and the decompression hardware. Further, the delay can occur when a new network stream is initiated and the delay can also occur when accessing video that is stored locally at a Digital Video Recorder (DVR), a Personal Video Recorder (PVR), or another local video storage device. Customers and users find this delay disconcerting. Moreover, the delay is of particular concern since analog televisions do not exhibit this type of delay.
Certain proposed solutions to the delay may be defined to fall into two classes. The simplest approach is to provide access to videos through a user interface that effectively hides the delay. This is the approach used by a variety of products in which the customer is effectively encouraged to navigate through an Electronic Program Guide (EPG) and avoid directly switching channels. This method does not really solve the problem; it simply encourages the user to behave in a manner that causes the delay to be less noticeable. The second approach is to overpower the delay by bursting a very large amount of video data in a short amount of time. This technique requires the transmission of up to 10 times the normal amount of data in order to provide sufficient video data to begin rendering the video in a short amount of time after a channel is changed (e.g. less than 100 msec).
Both of these approaches attempt to address the problem of video delays, but the first requires customers to change their behavior and the second places significant and expensive requirements on the local network and the rendering device.
Accordingly, there is a need for an improved system and method of displaying a video stream.